


The World Has Changed

by historymiss



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tony drabble, because I have a lot of Tony Stark feelings to process!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Has Changed

The world has changed- Tony just didn’t realise how much his world was going to change in the process. He’d kind of assumed that, after everything had been sorted out and New York was put back together, everything would go on as normal- or as normal as his life ever got. Tony certainly didn’t imagine that he’d invite five other superheroes (though Steve and Bruce object, superheroes is a good name for what they are, and Tony likes it) to live at the Tower with him.

Some days Tony doesn’t remember why he did it. Like when Agent Barton rats out his hiding place on the roof to Pepper, or how Steve manages to set Jarvis onto entirely the wrong date and schedule within five minutes of them being introduced. Never underestimate how badly someone with no technological expertise can mess something up just by pushing random buttons and being inquisitive. (That’s something Tony should probably write on the wall of his lab).

He doesn’t like sharing Pepper much, either- not that she’s his to share, of course, but there’s that part of him that just wants her attention more or less constantly. That’s a little hard to do when she’s hanging out with Agent Romanoff or Thor, or when Steve needs showing another bit of the 21st century that’s going to blow his mind.

But following hard on the heels of those times are the moments like this: when Tony finds Banner in his workshop, just tinkering away with a smile on his face, a billion miles away from the footage SHIELD showed him. And they trade notes together, and maybe sometimes Steve comes to watch because he gets this simple, quiet pleasure from just watching people work (plus he has the steadiest hands Tony has ever seen), and Tasha and Clint keep Thor entertained in the corner with their version of his war stories.

Ton’y world has changed- it’s expanded, because it has to fit new people in it. And he can’t help but feel it’s changed for the better.


End file.
